Kuro Ken-Tamaishi
Kuro Ken-Tamaishi (黒拳-玉石) is an Earth God Slayer, as a child Kuro and his sister Naru were taught this Slayer Magic by their grandfather, he was a powerful man who had fought many battles and learned many secrets, including this magic. Appearance Personality Kuro is a nice enough person but a bit of a show-off, he inherited the brawn in the family which annoyed him in the long run as he was still evenly matched, if not at a disadvantage against his sister Naru. History The Twins As kids Naru and Kuro had a fairly normal life, they lived happily with their parents and had a large wealthy estate. When they were five a loud sound woke them both, but their parents were nowhere to be found. Naru and Kuro continued to live alone in their estate for around a week before their grandfather showed up to visit and found them in the house alone with barely enough food to survive another day. Their grandfather took them in and raised them, during which time he trained them to use Earth God Slayer Magic, one of the many secrets he had learned over the years. Starting from the age of five, the twins trained and studied their magic together, but independantly. They produced two different fighting styles and shared a common side effect from using this magic, Naru's left arm and Kuro's right arm gradually changed into earth. Kuro As Kuro got older his ideals took form, he wanted to become a champion of the people by fighting Dark mages and participating in tournaments. Over the past 6 years Kuro has been in search of tournaments and Dark mages to pit himself against, he seeks out rumors and follows most leads usually causing him to end up in sticky situations, but utilising his magic, he has managed to defeat his opponents. Magic and Abilities Earth God Slayer This is a powerful magic that allows Kuro to create, manipulate and consume the earth around him. His style of this magic differs from his sisters as he uses the power behind it to overwhelm his opponents. Spells Here are some of the Spells that Kuro uses: : Bellow of the Earth God '- A powerful shockwave containing countless shards of earth is sent in the direction the user is facing. : '''Plate of the Earth God '- The ability to form earth around ones body is indispensable for a warrior of close range battles. The caster is able to produce earth around any part of their body and as such, uses this ability to protect themselves from harm to a certain extent, the earth produced is extremely compressed and would take a massive force to break. : 'Force of the Earth God '- Similar to Earth Magic, the caster is able to manipulate the properties of the earth around them, they can make the earth as hard as steel or as soft as wool, or even turn it into mud and cause people to sink. This also allows the caster to tunnel into the earth with ease and is great of ambushes and the like. : '''Arsenal of the Earth God - Kuro has figured out a way to create many different weapons out of earth and allow them to keep form almost indefinitely. Within his arsenal he is able to create most bladed weapons in existence and give them to ability to produce an effect similar to the Bellow Spell from the end of the weapon. : Fist of the Earth God '''- Kuro coats his arms in earth and uses it offensively and sometimes defensively, by adding the earth coating he can manipulate his movements faster and also adds endurance. Physical Abilities : '''Devastating Strength - Due to use of the magic, Kuro has been able to train in a unique way with Naru, being able to lift the same rock at different weights by changing its properties and using the earth in other ways too. : Incredible Endurance - : Impressive Speed '''- Kuro trained with Naru but always had difficulty keeping up, he was still able to be fast but Naru was always faster, : '''Master Weapon User - Using his magic to create weapons, Kuro has Mastered most of the weapons he can create, the ones that arent mastered are those of the exotic variety.